ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of the Ghostmaster
In Revenge of the Ghostmaster, a very angry Ghostmaster returns to capture the Ghostbusters. The guys find themselves surrounded by a force field wherever they go, a force field that shuts off energy, including the Proton Packs!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 35. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Ghostmaster Slimer Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Mr. Janopoparopoulus Equipment Containment Unit Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Who's Who in the Spirit World Trap Environmental Magic Bubbles Locations Firehouse Mr. J's Bicycle Shop New York City Public Library 42nd Street Terminal Plot A newspaper, featuring a spread on the Ghostbusters saving New York again, was blown into an alley just as the Ghostmaster manifested. Three hoodlums surrounded Ghostmaster and tried to mug him. He dispatched his bubbles and they took care of the hoods by forcing them into a dumpster. Ghostmaster recalled them and shot an energy bolt into the sky. The bolt bounced from building to building like a pinball until it landed on the Firehouse. The following morning, Slimer woke up first and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The light and faucets didn't work. After Slimer left the bathroom, the light and faucet turned on. In the rec room, Slimer tried to turn on the television but it wouldn't. Once he left the room, the television came on. Annoyed, Slimer went back into the sleeping quarters and whistled. He apprised the guys about the power failure. Egon and Winston went to go check on the Containment Unit. As they checked the control panel, the unit began to overheat and the panel didn't respond at all. They ran for it but the unit oddly returned to normal operating condition. In the garage bay, Ray tried in vain to start Ecto-1. Likewise, Peter couldn't get his Proton Pack to shoot. Since the phones were out as well, Peter elected to go out and look for a pay phone. As he stepped out, all the vehicles suddenly died out. As soon as he stepped back into the Firehouse, the vehicles started up. Peter shut the door. The guys gathered in the kitchen where Ray surmised a single force had singled them out. The television comes on, broadcasting something called "GM TV." The Ghostmaster greeted the Ghostbusters and admitted he rendered the Ghostbusters and Slimer powerless. The Ghostmaster cast a spell on the Ghostbusters that caused everything, including all electronic equipment near them to shut off such as their Proton Packs and Traps. He declared he was coming to take them to the Ghost World where they would be his personal servants then the television melted. Egon wanted time to think this out but Ray believed the best course of action was for them to vacate the Firehouse with the packs. The Ghostmaster arrived and sent his bubbles into the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters ducked into a bicycle shop and visited the owner, Mr. Janopoparopoulus. As the bubbles returned to Ghostmaster empty handed, Peter skated right through him. Winston skated past and Ghostmaster fell onto some garbage cans. Ray and Egon passed by on bicycles. The guys scattered into pairs. Luckily, Ghostmaster chose to go after Peter and Winston. This played into the plan and allowed Ray and Egon some time to figure out a solution to the problem at hand. Slimer slimed Ghostmaster and Peter and Winston got away. Ghostmaster pulled the slime off and called his bubbles. Slimer hid among them and learned Ghostmaster's power was weakening. However, one of the bubbles had found Ray and Egon. Slimer left to warn them. Out on the steps of the New York City Public Library, Egon looked at a bunch of books while he made a diagram. Ray stepped out with more books and revealed the librarian finally kicked him out because he kept turning the lights off. Egon asserted a force field was placed around each of them that extended 40 feet in all directions. If they could trap the Ghostmaster, the force fields would vanish. Ray became concerned by the theory. He revealed he found out the Ghostmaster was a Class 11, an entity that couldn't be held by a Trap. Slimer arrived and told them about the Ghostmaster's waning powers. Ray got an idea and stared at the scaffolding. Meanwhile, Peter was caught and encased in a giant bubble. Winston barely evaded one but fell down the 42nd Street Terminal. A giant bubble emerged from the steps with Winston in tow. The Ghostmaster and the bubbles soon arrived at the library with Peter and Winston. Egon managed to get Ghostmaster to stop. Ghostmaster obliged him and treated it as a last request. Ghostmaster didn't notice he was exactly 40 feet away from Egon. Ray and Slimer were on the library roof and triggered a jerry rigged device that hit a trap pedestal. A trap was hidden in a tree behind the Ghostmaster and successfully contained him. The force fields vanished and the bubbles dispersed. Back at the Firehouse, the guys celebrated in the rec room. The power went out again, everyone thought that Peter neglected to put the Ghostmaster into the Containment Unit. As it turned out, Peter remembered to put the Ghostmaster in the grid, but forgot to pay the electric bill. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 17 and 19, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" (1989). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on July 17, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" (1989). *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *This is the only one of the 12 minute episodes to have a ghost return from another episode. This is the second episode to feature the Ghostmaster. *When Ghostmaster announces his plan to make the Ghostbusters his servants, Peter concludes he's a Type A personality; overly ambitious and controlling.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:50-05:51). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Definitely a Type A personality." *Ray and Egon conduct research at the New York City Public Library. **The construction shown by a man working on scaffolding is a homage to the scene in the first movie that likewise had the same set up. *Winston is caught near the 42nd/Uptown subway entrance, the same place where the Ghostbusters and Robo-Buster fought the Pyro-Hippo ghost. *This is the last appearance of the Ghostmaster. *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps RevengeOfTheGhostmaster01.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster02.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster03.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster04.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster05.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster06.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster07.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster13.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster14.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster08.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster15.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster16.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster09.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster10.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster11.jpg RevengeOfTheGhostmaster12.jpg Collages and Edits PublicLibraryinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostmasterandcapturedGBinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PublicLibraryinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostmasterinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' 40ftinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FollowthetrapinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode112.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode112Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode